majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
By Any Means, Part 3
| Series = Major Crimes | Season = 6 | Episode = 12 | Airdate = January 2, 2018 | Viewers = 2.22 million | Writer = Damani Johnson & Carson Moore | Director = Sheelin Choksey | Guests = Billy Burke Will Attenborough | Previous = | Next = | Episode list = Season 6 }} In the penultimate episode of Major Crimes, Phillip Stroh and his young British accomplice, edge closer and closer to their end game, while Lt. Provenza continues to push Asst. Chief Leo Mason into pouring more resources into the case. Rusty digs up an important clue. The Victim Stroh's Current Victims * Emma Rios, Los Angeles County Deputy District Attorney and the prosecutor in the Phillip Stroh case. Drowned in her pool by Stroh even though she had bodyguards from the District Attorney's Bureau of Investigation. Received false information from Dylan posing as an Interpol agent that Stroh has terminal cancer. Determined to have been murdered in order to lead the police to the fake file on Stroh's cancer. * Jim Bechtal, Phillip Stroh's former stepfather. Stabbed five times in the abdomen by Stroh in his search for his mother, Gwendolyn Stroh. * Doctor Daniel Perez, Hunt Sanford's therapist. Murdered by Stroh to get to Hunt. * Hunt Sanford, Stroh's "almost stepbrother." Murdered by Stroh after he apparently got his mother's money from Hunt. Stroh's Victims after his escape *Gary Roberts, an Uber driver. Murdered by Stroh and his body dumped in the Salton Sea. *Unnamed bank employee in Cypress, managed Stroh's joint account with his mother. Murdered by Stroh after the account was closed by Hunt Sanford. Stroh's Victims after his return to the U.S. * Gordon Ducrest, Phillip Stroh's sixth-grade science teacher. Found electrocuted on the side of his house about a year ago. Cared for his wife who had Alzheimer's', kids never heard of Stroh. Revealed to have been burned by Stroh as a child with sulfuric acid; paid off by Gwendolyn Stroh. * Lynn Porter, Phillip Stroh's former high school girlfriend. Former lifeguard from Ohio who drowned in her own pool. Parents state that Lynn and Stroh broke up when they were sixteen but they don't remember much about Stroh aside from him being "odd". * Clyde Fowler, Phillip Stroh's former law school professor from Ann Arbor, Michigan. Supposedly shot himself a month after Lynn's death despite showing no signs of depression and leaving no note. His sister has never heard of Stroh and according to her, Clyde used to travel two or three times a year to Europe but quit about a year before stating that he couldn't afford it anymore. Presumably paid off by Gwendolyn Stroh. * Elizabeth Dunn, Lived in Colorado and died in a car accident. Used to go on trips to Europe over a winter break with her children until a year before. Like Clyde Fowler, claimed financial reasons for stopping her trips. Identified by Rusty Beck as the sister of Mary Wellington, Stroh's first victim. Paid off by Gwendolyn Stroh to stop searching for Mary. * Carolyn Sayles, Phillip Stroh's first step-mother. Fell off a hiking trail in Arizona. Stroh's Early Victims * Mary Wellington, disappeared in Chagrin Falls, Ohio in 1985 and was never found. According to Gwendolyn Stroh, was murdered and possibly raped by Phillip Stroh. Suspected to be Stroh's first victim. Her body was buried in the foundations of a house by Gwendolyn and Phillip. Her body located by the Chagrin Falls Police Department due to information obtained from Gwendolyn Stroh. Sister of Elizabeth Dunn one of Stroh's current victims. * Emily West, went missing in August of 1992 and never found. Claimed by Gwendolyn Stroh to be one of Phillip Stroh's victims while he was in law school. One of Stroh's law school professors was "very suspicious" of Stroh's role in her disappearance, possibly Clyde Fowler. * Donna Anderson, went missing in November of 1992 and never found. Claimed by Gwendolyn Stroh to be one of Phillip Stroh's victims while he was in law school. One of Stroh's law school professors was "very suspicious" of Stroh's role in her disappearance, possibly Clyde Fowler. The Suspects *Phillip Stroh * Dylan Baxter, Stroh's accomplice and an expert hacker. Stroh helped him escape statutory rape charges in Cyprus. Infected the phones of Major Crimes' detectives at the crime scene (except Lt. Provenza's), gaining access to their microphones and cameras, allowing Stroh to spy on them. Managed to also hack into the Major Crimes' murder room's display systems and its cameras as well as all info displayed on them. He is also spying on his "girlfriend", Ella, a possibly under aged prostitute/escort who he is trying to pressure into leaving with him after Stroh pays him for his help. Has no fingerprints in the LAPD database or FBI database. According to his Interpol record, Dylan is 24, British, studied computer science at Trinity College Cambridge before being expelled in his sophomore year for hacking into the webcams of coeds, no charges filed. Has an appetite for "computer equipment he ought not to have." Discovered when Dylan was arrested two years ago in Cypress for using credit cards swiped off tourists cell phones. Arrested in the company of a fifteen year old girl he was having an affair with. Charges were dropped, Dylan's fingerprints disappeared and Dylan himself vanished, bribery suspected to be involved. Has a rich family that apparently disowned him after Dylan's peeping-tom incident. Had Hunt Sanford transfer Gwendolyn Stroh's money to his own BitCoin wallet instead of Stroh's, presumably wanting all of the $15 million to himself and his "girlfriend" Ella Stewart. Evidence Case Progress Guest Cast * Will Attenborough (Dylan Baxter) Recurring * Billy Burke (Phillip Stroh) * Rene Rosado (Gustavo Wallace) Locations Episode Notes *Phillip Stroh's former accomplices Chris Dunlap ("Power of Attorney"), Wade Weller (Major Crimes, Season 2) and Markos Christakis ( and ) and their fates are mentioned along with the jail accomplices Weller killed on Stroh's behalf. As well, Stroh's previously-unidentified victim from "The Last Word" is identified as Tracey Cook on the murder board. *Stroh is suspected of having killed an Uber driver and dumping his body in the Salton Sea. In , Stroh orders the Uber driver who picks him up after his escape to take him to the Salton Sea. Julio Sanchez *Julio mentions that he is seeking a new home closer to Mark's school while Leo Mason briefly mentions an offer he has made Julio. *At the end of the episode, Tao reveals to Provenza that Julio has been offered a promotion to the rank of Lieutenant within the Criminal Intelligence Division. Tao states that Julio is considering the job as working homicides is hard for him as a single father. Rusty and Gus *Though living together now, Rusty and Gus have not rekindled their romance. *Near the end of the episode, Gus asks to move into Rusty's room with Andy's permission, asking that the return of Phillip Stroh at least do something good. Rusty is shown to consider the idea. Wes Nolan *Wes continues to be absent on his assignment from Provenza as part of Provenza's plan to take Stroh down "by any means." Goofs * When Assistant Chief Mason and Deputy Chief Howard were briefed by Major Crimes on the hack of the division, both Chiefs were wearing correct badges for their rank. Later, when Chief Howard was putting on a show for Stroh's accomplice in the Major Crimes murder room, he could be seen wearing an Assistant Chief's badge. When both Chief's were once again seen together later in the episode, they were once again wearing correct badges. Even later, when Chief Mason was conversing with some of the Major Crimes' detectives in his office, he could be seen wearing a Deputy Chief's badge. * When Deputy Chief Howard was putting on a show in the Major Crimes murder room about removing certain security details for budget purposes, the Major Crimes Division commented that he would not remove the security detail from Brenda Leigh Johnson because she is his wife. Last we know of Brenda's occupation, she is the Chief of the District Attorney's Bureau of Investigation. Her bodyguards would be from the DA's office and not from the LAPD and therefore would not affect the LAPD's budget. * When Dylan Baxter and Phillip Stroh were tracking Hunt Sanford in their cars, Dylan could be seen driving a Ford Explorer with emergency lights in the front grill. Trivia *Provenza continues to display his lack of knowledge of popular culture. Provenza is unaware of what Zillow is and calls Airplane Mode Airport Mode. *Though the charges against Dylan Baxter were dropped before he disappeared from Greece, a close look at his Interpol file when it first appears shows that Dylan is actually wanted in Greece. The charges he's wanted for in Greece are fraud and the attempted sexual battery of a minor. Episode Media Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 6 Category:Episodes